


All Kinds of Banes

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: AUPost-war, no ep. Harry & Hermione Potter spend a quiet morning in their household by the Forest of Dean until their heartbroken 16 year old Lily breaks the rules and returns home in tears. Sometimes being a Potter isn't easy.





	All Kinds of Banes

_All Kinds of Banes_

'Harry James Potter, will you ever stop?' Hermione moaned as her husband kept her against the island of the kitchen with his lips trailing fire on her neck, she grinned and yelped as he pinched her thigh.

'Hermione Jane Potter, will you ever get it in your brilliant head of yours? You're mine and you can do nothing about it,' the thirty eight year old man said and his wife laughed and kissed his lips.

'You think Lil will call us for lunch since it's her Hogsmeade visit?' Hermione asked when they calmed down a bit, still against each other by the island. Harry smiled and nodded his head, thinking of his elder child.

'I think she will, won't she go first for that shopping of hers and then call us down to the three broomsticks?' Harry asked for the schedule and Hermione cleared her throat but nodded, he knew half the truth and by the look of her eyes, he realized it immediately. 'What are you hiding?' he asked and Hermione looked at him guiltily.

'Well ok, I'll tell you but you'll be completely calmed and decent.' Hermione said and Harry made a small step back, he knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear for his sixteen year old. 'She went out on a date with a boy from Ravenclaw,' Hermione said and Harry paled and looked agape at Hermione who waited patiently. He finally closed his eyes, all his auror instincts pushed back and ignored and took a huge breath.

'I'm a grown man, I can take it, she's  _ONLY_  sixteen of course, but I had a crush on Ginny at that age, like you did with Ron, I'm cool, I'm fine,' Harry babbled and Hermione soothingly rubbed his arm up and down and hugged him back in her arms as she nodded with a sympathetic smile. Harry was ready to burst, either in tears or literally he wasn't sure, he only knew he was about to pop! 'And who is he?' Harry asked in a voice that he didn't recognize and felt Hermione giving a sigh.

'His name is Kevin Anderson, we know his mother, she's working in the Department of Mysteries,' Hermione replied and Harry tried to nod and take another breath.

'And did James know about it? And he told me nothing?' Harry asked about his fourteen year old son.

'He and Fred wanted to tell you but Lil made them swear he wouldn't, she wanted me to tell you,' Hermione said and Harry sighed, the women of the family were taking down the men and even Fred, Ron and Luna's elder son, this wasn't fair!

'I see, and they're out on a …date?' Harry kept up with the strange voice and Hermione nodded again, her hands still working on his back and arms.

'They would go for a walk and I guess they will go somewhere for a cup of tea or something… it's blistering cold outside and they will need a drink.' Hermione tried to say casually and Harry sighed and nodded his head again, he was proud of himself, when he had imagined the day he would learn of his daughter's first date, he had imagined himself flooing from their house by the forest of Dean to Hogwarts and hex every male in his path until he found the right one so he could kick, hex, sterilize and then hex him again. But so far, so good. 'Are you alright?' Hermione finally asked and Harry looked at her, she could see right through him.

'Honestly? No,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and kissed his lips.

'Lily is a grown girl…' Hermione tried and Harry shook his head.

'You just said it yourself, a girl, I don't want some bastard mistreat her,' Harry finally said some of the things he wanted to say for the boy he hadn't met, Hermione gave him another kiss, soothing him.

'She's a great Gryffindor and she will be just fine,' Hermione said and Harry sighed again and nodded. At that moment footsteps were heard down the stairs and soon a little girl with pale skin, raven hair and emerald eyes rushed close to her parents. Hermione moved a step away from Harry so she could hug her youngest.

'Good morning pumpkin, how are you feeling today?' Hermione asked as she scooped up little Jane Potter and checked her temperature with her lips on the girl's forehead, the seven year old smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

'Better, mummy, my throat still hurts but just a bit,' Jane said as she grinned at her dad who was still a bit lost, he smiled at his littlest and took her in his arms from Hermione.

'Princess, promise you'll always love daddy and never keep secrets from him,' Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes but Jane looked guiltily at him.

'You learnt about the candies I ate last night? It was to sooth my throat daddy,' Jane said and Harry chuckled sadly and hugged her tighter.

'I live in a web of lies,' He commented and Hermione laughed and kissed his lips once again before she could start making breakfast for them all, it was a Saturday morning and they would spend it together.

The breakfast was funny with Harry and Jane playing with their eggs and feeding each other while Hermione watched and laughed when they both offered to feed her too, when they cleaned up everything they moved to the living room and played a board game, muggle devices were allowed in the magical house but Harry and Hermione preferred to entertain their children differently than with shows.

After Jane beaten both her parents they moved back in the kitchen to make lunch, Lily hadn't called yet so they decided to make lunch and eat and if she called later, they could go for a cup of tea as to see the eldest Potter girl and maybe James if he wasn't too busy with Quidditch, therefore back in Hogwarts already.

Hermione was ready to take out some vegetables but she was interrupted when the door of the house opened and closed with noise, the wards had allowed someone in and the three Potters moved to the living room in time to see Lily's coat disappearing up the stairs.

'Lily?' Hermione called out in wonder, students were not allowed to apparate away from the Hongsmeade visits, what was she doing there? She had just taken her apparition license but that didn't mean she could break the rules like that, her calling out was answered by the noise of a shut door, that wasn't Lily's behavior at all, something had happened.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm the moment he was moving the first step of his sprint up the stairs, Lily like Harry weren't the most patient and calm people in the world so she should check out what happened, especially with Harry knowing his daughter was on a date up until awhile ago.

'Let me, you take care of Jane,' Hermione said calmly but sternly for Harry to sigh and nod his head, if it was a girly matter his plan was going as far as bursting in his daughter's room and demanding name, surname and current whereabouts, the rest would be easy job for his auror-trained nose and then the bastard would be dead, at fault or not, but if Lily needed to talk Hermione was the one to do it.

Hermione moved up the stairs to the second floor of the Potter household and moved close to the door of her eldest child's, the one further from her own bedroom with Harry. She knocked on the door once and then entered the room, she didn't wait for a reply as she knew her daughter would expect one of her parents come upstairs and request answers.

The room was bright, both from the white outside with all the snow and the beautiful furniture in, Lily wanted her room to make you feel as if in the countryside during sprint, heavy furniture didn't fit in there, crème colors were on, painted furniture, little mirrors hanging from the ceiling, making reflections around the walls that Lily herself had painted with talent and magic, all in a vintage style. However, the happy room had nothing to do with the sad image of the girl on the edge of her bed, in her heavy coat and scarf with her face hidden in her palms and her body shaken by her sobs. Hermione moved close to her eldest girl, the one she had held first in her arms and the one who always carried the heaviest burden, the "eldest Potter", the one the world expected the most while her parents only wanted to see her happy.

'Sweetie?' Hermione asked softly as she sat next to her daughter who tried to jerk away when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder but after Hermione put her other arm around her child, Lily collapsed on her mother's arms as Hermione hugged her from where she sat and kissed her forehead as she took of the full of snow cap of her girl.

'Please tell me what's wrong,' Hermione whispered as she kept kissing Lily's forehead who clung on her mother and cried. Hermione tried to hold back her worry, she had no idea what had happened and her always composed and mature girl had suddenly flown Hongsmeade and apparated so far away and their home.

'I don't like being who I am, it's bane and nothing more,' Lily said between her sobs in her mother's shoulder and Hermione sighed and caressed her back, like her father, sometimes Lily wanted to refuse who she was and her reputation, of course Harry was in a war, he was the main person of the one side, but Lily had the fame of her parents, of their achievements and that didn't always help in a normal life.

'He lay a bet on me with his friends.' Lily finally said in a broken voice and Hermione shut her eyes and sighed, teenage boys could be cruel and Harry would be out of his mind if he was to know about this. 'We went out shopping for quills and then he told me to go at Madame Puddifoot's, at first I didn't want to but he kissed my cheek and he was sweet and finally persuaded me. We went there, ordered for drinks and…and… and he kissed me for the first time, and when we moved outside again, his friends broke their camouflage spells and started cheering for him and highfiving him and…' Lily kept crying after that and Hermione held her child tighter, the family members of the Potter household suffered all kinds of banes.

'Sshh, listen to me, sweetheart,' Hermione tried and looked at her girl's beautiful face, they looked alike but her eyes were her father's, such a beautiful creature didn't deserve all those tears. 'Sometimes people are cruel, small and heartless, he wasn't thinking, he exploited who you are because he's a teenager and sometimes, boys at that age are not the brightest creatures on earth…' Hermione said and Lily sighed and hugged her mother.

'I don't have a choice on who I am, I can't stop the interest and the people around me, I'm just your and dad's daughter and I have to put up with a name that marked a war, I love our family but I don't want to be just that, Harry Potter's daughter, or Hermione Potter's eldest to everyone's eyes, I want to be me,' Lily said in a broken complain and Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

'I know my love, none of us had a choice, I was through a lot because of my blood status and the friendship with your father, like uncle Ron was, and lets not talk about how much your father suffered because of who he was, none of us had a choice, but you can do what we did, we made options, with our actions, our behavior.' Hermione tried to help her girl as she looked up at her.

'You had choices, you could have left but you didn't, you stuck with daddy,' Lily said softly and Hermione smiled.

'I think my heart had turned down any idea of leaving your dad, my love, as his friend and later on his girlfriend, he was my number one priority, even when I was with uncle Ron for those short months after the war, your father was the person my life revolved around. And when we became the Potters, we fully knew that the interest and the busybodies would become even more aggressive, we stood our ground, tried to make good choices with friends and trust-worthy people and until today, we keep up with our lives. I know that sometimes, it's hard to be a Potter, believe me I know since I'm the one to shout at the family's patriarch to kick some sense into his head, but be proud of who you are because your father, I and so many more people fought really hard for your generation to be free.' Hermione told her daughter and the girl gave a small sniff and a smile.

'I know, I know, I just… how am I supposed to go back and face everyone? It will already be spread and I'm a prefect, I don't want to go back,' Lily said and Hermione sighed and kissed her girls' cheek.

'You know what I and your dad did when there were various rumors? Rumors like him being the Heir of Slytherin?' Hermione asked and Lily shook her head, 'We glared daggers at everyone and ignored them, I'm sure the girls will sympathize with you, the boys you know like Fred, Jamie, Arthur and Xenophilius will swear revenge in your name after they make sure you're alright, other students will tell you he's not worthy of your attention and I'm pretty sure that poor Nathan, your friend will make sure you're alright the first moment you're back in the school,' Hermione said, mentioning at the end Lily's best friend and co-prefect from Gryffindor, Hermione had met him in one of her visits in seminar-like courses she had in Hogwarts on the seven year olds for their decision upon their professional careers. He was such a sweet and carrying man, one of Lily's best of friends ever since her fifth year and as Hermione noticed from the moment she laid eyes on him, a secret admirer of her girl. Lily gave a small smile and nodded.

'Nate is great but I don't want him or Jamie or the rest to cause more fuzz and I don't want dad to know about it,' Lily said, quiet serious but Hermione shook her head.

'If the students know, the prophet will know and then the ministry will know and your father will learn and then he will be angry with me for not telling him, but let that to me,' Hermione said but Lily protested, being the stubborn girl of her stubborn parents.

'But mum… he can even burst in the school and demand Anderson's head on a plate,' Lily complained and huffed as her mother gave a smile.

'Maybe I should let him then for hurting my beautiful baby,' Hermione said and Lily gave a mischievous smile to match her mother's. 'No honestly, I'll take care of your father, I just need you to go back to school now and I'll floo Minerva for your whereabouts, she has probably detected your apparition trance already and prepares your punishment.' Hermione said and Lily's smile fell, replaced by two puppy eyes. 'And no, you broke the rules and you will receive your punishment like I did every time I followed your hot-tempered father in some crazy mission two children shouldn't be involving themselves into.' Hermione preached and Lily huffed, Hermione had to be strict, her daughter didn't have to know that she had talked to Minerva to go easy on the young Potters given the pressure of who they were, being answered by McGonagall with a smile and a comment about the children's backbone being as strong as a dragon's scull…

'OK… I guess I can apparate from here?' Lily asked and Hermione nodded, they heard a knock on the door and Hermione spoke. 'But not before you talk to your dad, he was ready to burst in here before.' Hermione said and Lily winced.

'You're sure you can handle him?' Lily asked and Hermione smirked.

'Now you're insulting me. Come in Harry!' Hermione told her girl and then called out for Harry to enter.

Harry moved inside the room, having left Jane to start a puzzle Luna had bought for her, his eyes were dark and his face in a frown as he looked at the red eyes of his eldest child. His heart was pounding but he glanced at the calmed face of Hermione and he took a breath.

'What happened?' He asked as calmly as he could and Hermione stood up and moved by her daughter's side.

'Nothing major, a misunderstanding that I will explain to you all about, now Lily has to go back, so say bye to daddy, sweetheart, we'll visit for the next Quidditch match of James' and we'll see you both then,' Hermione said, rescuing her girl from elaborating, the girl nodded her head quickly, rushed close to her dad and hugged him tightly, Harry softened up immediately and hugged his girl, kissing the side of her head while he glanced at Hermione as she mouthed "let it go" to him, even if she hadn't told him like that, her eyes showed him not to push things right now.

'I'll see you next Friday daddy,' Lily said and Harry only nodded and gave her a peck on the nose before she could move downstairs, out of the house and to the apparition point of the household. Harry looked at Hermione who approached with a small smile on her face, she had her ways but he knew how to coax an answer from someone, his auror trained mind wouldn't fall for some of Hermione –very skillful indeed- sensual tricks.

However, Hermione had her own ways too and she wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing her body against him, knowing exactly how to breath in his ear her words.

'Is Jane busy enough downstairs?' Hermione asked huskily and felt her husband sighing and giving a nod, he was putting up a fight, she liked it.

'It's that bad that you have to lure me to your bed as to reveal what happened?...' Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her body, pressing against his quickly growing erection, how she could arouse him within seconds after all this time was beyond him, they both moved out of Lily's bedroom and into the corridor.

'I don't just need you lured in my bed so I can tell you, I need you all hot and needy thrusting hard inside me….' Hermione replied shamelessly in his ear before she could bite on his lobe. And now she was talking dirty with that husky voice, things were worse than he thought, she was cheating and he was losing.

'Dear Merlin… how bad is it?' Harry tried to keep his mind in his interrogation as her skillful hand moved within his pants, he should have worn a belt, this was way easy.

'Bad enough to send you for a few years in Azkaban for murder but you will know about it when you're all spent and euphoric after the orgasm I'll give you,' Hermione replied and this time Harry couldn't stop, he had seen Lily, she was crying but she was safe and sound, he could commit murder later, right now he needed to be with Hermione, on her, inside her or however she wanted him to be as long as he was with her.

Hermione smiled as her plan worked while Harry took her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, she would shag her husband well and hard and then, when he'd be tired, really tired, tired enough not to be able to fetch his own wand, she would tell him, and then she would hold him down no matter what.

She had been through a lot to have her family as it was today. A war, pain, death, Ron's stubbornness, Ginny's obsessions and Harry's hidden feelings for her along her own personal demons. She wouldn't let her husband's crime of killing a stupid teenager ruin the family.

Lily was a Potter, and even if sometimes it was hard to handle, her older daughter had the heritage of a strong family with people who fell like everyone else but learnt to stand up on their feet once again and that mattered, only now, Hermione had to make the patriarch Potter not able to stand on his own in her special way… the sacrifices she had to suffer for her family…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading, please comment
> 
> CP09


End file.
